Valeur des Vents
Valeur des Vents (French Lit Translation, "Valor of the Wind,") also known by his Japanese Moniker, Sōkihei (Jap Lit Translation, "Lancer,") was formerly known as Ser Valeur des Vents of the 7th Royal Court Company of Aether, as Knight Lieutenant. Now under the employ of the Inner Circle as one of the most talented individuals with the title Dog, Valeur often seeks challenges in the other men and women who embody the title and seeks an equal to square off with as well as a rival to give him a sense of purpose within the organization. Appearance: Valeur protrays a handsome man with chiseled angular features and defined cheekbones, a man looking to be in his late 20's to early 30's. Having a particular beauty spot underneath his right eye with a light tanned complexion, Valeur has a pair of mesmerizing yellow eyes that seem to glow in the sun or moonlight, with a particular swirly bang that hangs down over his browline with well kempt hair dew that is combed over his head and around his ears, having the air of a man of honor and valor. Having a physique of a man who prides himself in physical excercises and combat, Valeur is seen to be the envy of many in terms of a well toned muscular structure on his body, angled in all the right places that makes him both loved and hated for his handsome affects. His more preferred appearance protrays similar to that of a medieval knight, without the heavy armorweave of course. With a dark green and light green set of shades set onto his torso, he wears a shoulderpad on one shoulder while wearing a pair of diagonally aligned shoulder straps for his spear sheathes in which he keeps on his back at all times. He wears a black belt that holds his dark green body suit of sorts aligned, while keeping a pair of hand bindings around his wrists along with dark green leggings and boots, giving him both reasonably flexibility and protection in the midst of his graceful style of combat. Personality: Valeur is a man of the most noteworthy traits. When challenged, Valeur will often recieve it, though if he percieves the challenger unfit or a nuisance, he'll formulate a battle strategy to the point where it will utterly humiliate him/her as well as any subordinates that were dragged into it. This was displayed when Takeshi, a known and important Dog of the Inner Circle, challenged Valeur for being called and titled as one of the best within their ranks, and was later impaled on the pommel end of Valeur's spear for his insolence. Valeur even threatened his remaining men never to challenge him again unless they want to pay in their blood. But, when introducing himself to those he believes are of noteworthy stature, he acts with the grace and poise respectively as a knight and gentleman. Even moreso when a woman catches his eye, he often rambles on as a renaissance style romantic. Synopsis: 'The War of Four' *The War of Four: Courts and Circles (Debut) *The War of Four: Dark Revelations Affiliations: *The Royal Aethian Corps (aka The Royal Aethian Guard): As a former Knight Lieutenant, Valeur held one of the highest affiliated ranks within the Aethian Royal Militia, under the command of a Knight Captain. It is unclear why Valeur had abandoned his duties as a Knight Liteutenant or why he chose to join the Inner Circle instead. These questions nor answers have not been asked or answered by anyone other than himself. Only time will tell if his past will catch up to his present... *The Inner Circle: *The Thirteen Court Guard Squads (aka the Gotei 13): History: Powers/Abilities: High Spiritual Power: As a former Knight Lieutenant of the Aethian Royal Militia as well as one of the most prominently known Dogs of the Inner Circle, Valeur possesses considerably high Spiritual Power, capable of evenly being on the same scale of Captain-Class. As he demonstrated, upon initial release of his Shikai he was capable of destroying Kiriken Kido-constructs forged by a Captain, showing deft control over the immense power his Zanpakuto possesses as well as the manipulation of his own personal energy is quite exceptional. Master Spearsman: Being foremost in combat affiliated with the spear, Valeur was capable of fighting with ease against several exceptionally gifted fighters under the command of Takeshi, a Dog within the Inner Circle who challenged him. In the end, his talent in using just his spears and synchronized acrobatics, he was able to finish his opponent in a dramatic and painful example in order to humiliate himself and his subordinates. Later he is shown to be on par with the experienced veteran Captain of the 9th Division, Hachiro Horikawa, as he forces him on the defensive with his spearsmanship alone. Hakuda Specialist: Though not his direct forte, Valeur is exceptionally gifted in utilizing a freestyle form of using a gymnastic style of martial arts against his enemies in sync with vaulting and using his legs. A particular style of martial art he reverts to when not using his spears, is the masterful art form of utilizing one's arms to deflect an opponent's blows before counterattacking with his legs in a powerful and graceful form. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Zanpakuto: Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):